To cope with the demand for high communication capacity in future 5G Era, deploying small base stations densely in a city area (including on vehicles) to obtain enhanced system capacity is a critical technique for the solution of the problem, and small base stations and macro base stations which are densely deployed will constitute a multi-level heterogeneous network structure.
For a mobile small base station, a user equipment served by the mobile small base station will generally suffer from signal interference from a surrounding stationary base station. Coverage of a mobile base station is smaller than coverage of a stationary base station, and transmission power of the mobile base station is usually also smaller than transmission power of the stationary base station, which thus will cause a problem that a user equipment in the mobile base station is confronted with a selection of a surrounding stationary base station as a serving base station or that a user equipment in the mobile base station suffers from interference from the stationary base station. Meanwhile, due to the mobility characteristic of the mobile base station, such interference will vary along with different geographical locations, which makes the solution of the interference problem more complicated.
With regard to the problem of inter-cell interference, the prior art solves the interference problem between stationary base stations by methods such as multicast transmission (CoMP), resource dispatching and so on. Due to the mobility characteristic of mobile base stations, however, the simple application of the prior art methods will cause a problem that cell signaling overhead increases.
In addition, although the prior art already proposes a track prediction algorithm for an interference avoidance mechanism of a mobile base station, the main concept of the algorithm is: a mobile base station detects a nearby network environment at any moment, dynamically changes its own motion track, and avoids its own coverage from colliding with coverage of a stationary base station so as to avoid inter-cell interference. However, for cases where inter-cell collision is impossibly avoided, for example, for the case where a motion track of a mobile base station mounted on a vehicle (e.g., a subway train, a bus, etc.) is generally limited by a road such that it is impossible to avoid interference by changing the motion track, the prior art has not yet proposed any effective solution.